The invention described herein relates to a gene and its encoded tumor antigen, termed 36P6D5, and to diagnostic and therapeutic methods and compositions useful in the management of various cancers that express 36P6D5 gene products.
Cancer is the second leading cause of human death next to coronary disease. Worldwide, millions of people die from cancer every year. In the United States alone, cancer causes the death of well over a half-million people each year, with some 1.4 million new cases diagnosed per year. While deaths from heart disease have been declining significantly, those resulting from cancer generally are on the rise. In the early part of the next century, cancer is predicted to become the leading cause of death.
Worldwide, several cancers stand out as the leading killers. In particular, carcinomas of the lung, prostate, breast, colon, pancreas, and ovary represent the primary causes of cancer death. These and virtually all other carcinomas share a common lethal feature. With very few exceptions, metastatic disease from a carcinoma is fatal. Moreover, even for those cancer patients who initially survive their primary cancers, common experience has shown that their lives are dramatically altered. Many cancer patients experience strong anxieties driven by the awareness of the potential for recurrence or treatment failure. Many cancer patients experience physical debilitations following treatment. Many cancer patients experience a recurrence.
Generally speaking, the fundamental problem in the management of the deadliest cancers is the lack of effective and non-toxic systemic therapies. Molecular medicine, still very much in its infancy, promises to redefine the ways in which these cancers are managed. Unquestionably, there is an intensive worldwide effort aimed at the development of novel molecular approaches to cancer diagnosis and treatment. For example, there is a great interest in identifying truly tumor-specific genes and proteins that could be used as diagnostic and prognostic markers and/or therapeutic targets or agents. Research efforts in these areas are encouraging, and the increasing availability of useful molecular technologies has accelerated the acquisition of meaningful knowledge about cancer. Nevertheless, progress is slow and generally uneven.
As discussed below, the management of prostate cancer serves as a good example of the limited extent to which molecular biology has translated into real progress in the clinic. With limited exceptions, the situation is more or less the same for the other major carcinomas mentioned above.
Worldwide, prostate cancer is the fourth most prevalent cancer in men. In North America and Northern Europe, it is by far the most common male cancer and is the second leading cause of cancer death in men. In the United States alone, well over 40,000 men die annually of this diseasexe2x80x94second only to lung cancer. Despite the magnitude of these figures, there is still no effective treatment for metastatic prostate cancer. Surgical prostatectomy, radiation therapy, hormone ablation therapy, and chemotherapy remain fixed as the main treatment modalities. Unfortunately, these treatments are ineffective for many and are often associated with significant undesirable consequences.
On the diagnostic front, the lack of a prostate tumor marker that can accurately detect early-stage, localized tumors remains a significant limitation in the management of this disease. Although the serum PSA assay has been a very useful tool, its specificity and general utility is widely regarded as lacking in several important respects, as further discussed below. Most prostate cancers initially occur in the peripheral zone of the prostate gland, away from the urethra. Tumors within this zone may not produce any symptoms and, as a result, most men with early-stage prostate cancer will not present clinical symptoms of the disease until significant progression has occurred. Tumor progression into the transition zone of the prostate may lead to urethral obstruction, thus producing the first symptoms of the disease. However, these clinical symptoms are indistinguishable from the common non-malignant condition of benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH). Early detection and diagnosis of prostate cancer currently relics on digital rectal examinations (DRE), prostate specific antigen (PSA) measurements, transrectal ultrasonography (TRUS), and transrectal needle biopsy (TRNB). At present, serum PSA measurement in combination with DRE represent the leading tool used to detect and diagnose prostate cancer. Both have major limitations which have fueled intensive research into finding better diagnostic markers of this disease.
Similarly, there is no available marker that can predict the emergence of the typically fatal metastatic stage of prostate cancer. Diagnosis of metastatic stage is presendy achieved by open surgical or laparoscopic pelvic lymphadenectomy, whole body radionuclide scans, skeletal radiography, and/or bone lesion biopsy analysis. Clearly, better imaging and other less invasive diagnostic methods offer the promise of easing the difficulty those procedures place on a patient, as well as improving diagnostic accuracy and opening therapeutic options. A similar problem is the lack of an effective prognostic marker for determining which cancers are indolent and which ones are or will be aggressive. PSA, for example, fails to discriminate accurately between indolent and aggressive cancers. Until there are prostate tumor markers capable of reliably identifying early-stage disease, predicting susceptibility to metastasis, and precisely imaging tumors, the management of prostate cancer will continue to be extremely difficult.
PSA is the most widely used tumor marker for screening, diagnosis, and monitoring prostate cancer today. In particular, several immunoassays for the detection of serum PSA are in widespread clinical use. Recently, a reverse transcriptase-polymerase chain reaction (RT-PCR) assay for PSA mRNA in serum has been developed. However, PSA is not a disease-specific marker, as elevated levels of PSA are detectable in a large percentage of patients with BPH and prostatitis (25-86%)(Gao et al., 1997, Prostate 31: 264-281), as well as in other nonmalignant disorders and in some normal men, a factor which significantly limits the diagnostic specificity of this marker. For example, elevations in serum PSA of between 4 to 10 ng/ml are observed in BPH, and even higher values are observed in prostatitis, particularly acute prostatitis. BPH is an extremely common condition in men. Further confusing the situation is the fact that serum PSA elevations may be observed without any indication of disease from DRE, and visa-versa. Moreover, it is now recognized that PSA is not prostate-specific (Gao et al., supra, for review).
Various methods designed to improve the specificity of PSA-based detection have been described, such as measuring PSA density and the ratio of free vs. complexed PSA. However, none of these methodologies have been able to reproducibly distinguish benign from malignant prostate disease. In addition, PSA diagnostics have sensitivities of between 57-79% (Cupp and Osterling, 1993, Mayo Clin Proc 68:297-306), and thus miss identifying prostate cancer in a significant population of men with the disease.
There are some known markers which are expressed predominantly in prostate, such as prostate specific membrane antigen (PSM), a hydrolase with 85% identity to a rat neuropeptidase (Carter et al., 1996, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 93: 749; Bzdega et al., 1997, J. Neurochem. 69: 2270). However, the expression of PSM in small intestine and brain (Israeli et al., 1994, Cancer Res. 54: 1807), as well its potential role in neuropeptide catabolism in brain, raises concern of potential neurotoxicity with anti-PSM therapies. Preliminary results using an Indium-111 labeled, anti-PSM monoclonal antibody to image recurrent prostate cancer show some promise (Sodee et al., 1996, Clin Nuc Med 21: 759-766). More recently identified prostate cancer markers include PCTA-1 (Su et al., 1996, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 93: 7252) and prostate stem cell antigen (PSCA) (Reiter et al., 1998, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 95: 1735). PCTA-1, a novel galectin, is largely secreted into the media of expressing cells and may hold promise as a diagnostic serum marker for prostate cancer (Su et al., 1996). PSCA, a GPI-linked cell surface molecule, was cloned from LAPC-4 cDNA and is unique in that it is expressed primarily in basal cells of normal prostate tissue and in cancer epithelia (Reiter et al., 1998). Vaccines for prostate cancer are also being actively explored with a variety of antigens, including PSM and PSA.
While previously identified markers such as PSA, PSM, PCTA and PSCA have facilitated efforts to diagnose and treat prostate cancer, there is need for the identification of additional markers and therapeutic targets for prostate and related cancers in order to further improve diagnosis and therapy.
The present invention relates to a gene and protein designated 36P6D5. In normal individuals, 36P6D5 protein appears to be predominantly expressed in pancreas, with lower levels of expression detected in prostate and small intestine. The 36P6D5 gene is also expressed in several human cancer xenografts and cell lines derived from prostate, breast, ovarian and colon cancers, in some cases at high levels. Over-expression of 36P6D5, relative to normal, is observed in prostate cancer xenografts initially derived from a prostate cancer lymph node metastasis and passaged intratibially and subcutaneously in SCID mice. Extremely high level expression of 36P6D5 is detected in the breast cancer cell line DU4475, a cell line that was initially derived from a mammary gland carcinoma (Langlois et al., 1979, Cancer Res. 39: 2604). The 36P6D5 gene is also expressed in tumor patient samples derived from bladder, kidney, colon and lung cancers, in some cases at high levels.
A full length 36P6D5 cDNA of 931 bp (SEQ ID NO: 1) provided herein encodes a 235 amino acid open reading frame (SEQ ID NO: 2) with significant homology to the 2-19 protein precursor (Genbank P98173) as well as a gene previously cloned from human ostcoblasts (Q92520). The predicted 235 amino acid 36P6D5 protein also contains an N-terminal signal sequence, indicating that the 36P6D5 protein is secreted. The 36P6D5 gene therefore encodes a secreted tumor antigen which may be useful as a diagnostic, staging and/or prognostic marker for, and/or may serve as a target for various approaches to the treatment of, prostate, breast, colon, pancreatic, and ovarian cancers expressing 36P6D5. The predicted molecular weight of the 36P6D5 protein is approximately 26 kD and its"" pI is 8.97.
Expression analysis demonstrates high levels of 36P6D5 expression in several prostate and other cancer cell lines as well as prostate cancer patient samples and tumor xenografts. The expression profile of 36P6D5 in normal adult tissues, combined with the over-expression observed in cancer cells such as bladder, colon, kidney, breast, lung, ovary and prostate cancer cell lines and/or cancer patient samples, provides evidence that 36P6D5 is aberrantly expressed in at least some cancers, and can serve as a useful diagnostic and/or therapeutic target for such cancers.
The invention provides polynucleotides corresponding or complementary to all or part of the 36P6D5 genes, mRNAs, and/or coding sequences, preferably in isolated form, including polynucleotides encoding 36P6D5 proteins and fragments thereof, DNA, RNA, DNA/RNA hybrid, and related molecules, polynucleotides or oligonucleotides complementary to the 36P6D5 genes or mRNA sequences or parts thereof, and polynucleotides or oligonucleotides that hybridize to the 36P6D5 genes, mRNAs, or to 36P6D5-encoding polynucleotides. Also provided are means for isolating cDNAs and the genes encoding 36P6D5. Recombinant DNA molecules containing 36P6D5 polynucleotides, cells transformed or transduced with such molecules, and host-vector systems for the expression of 36P6D5 gene products are also provided. The invention further provides 36P6D5 proteins and polypeptide fragments thereof. The invention further provides antibodies that bind to 36P6D5 proteins and polypeptide fragments thereof, including polyclonal and monoclonal antibodies, murine and other mammalian antibodies, chimeric antibodies, humanized and fully human antibodies, and antibodies labeled with a detectable marker.
The invention further provides methods for detecting the presence and status of 36P6D5 polynucleotides and proteins in various biological samples, as well as methods for identifying cells that express 36P6D5. A typical embodiment of this invention provides methods for monitoring 36P6D5 gene products in a tissue sample having or suspected of having some form of growth dysregulation such as cancer.
The invention further provides various therapeutic compositions and strategies for treating cancers that express 36P6D5 such as prostate cancers, including therapies aimed at inhibiting the transcription, translation, processing or function of 36P6D5 as well as cancer vaccines.